


Unexpected Help

by kaitlia777



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: I had to write this little idea, I marke major character death because well almost everyone is dead, Post Episode 3, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: Just something I had to write post episode 3 of Crisis
Relationships: Sara Lance/Leonard Snart, just a hint - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Unexpected Help

“So, this is it. We’re supposed to make some kind of last stand here. The five of us and Ryan over there,” Kate said, crossing her arms and looking around. “Great.”

As she gazed around at the others, most of whom were clearly in some stage of shock, Lex snarked, “You’re forgetting someone.”

Kate gave him a narrow eyed look. “I didn’t forget you. I just haven’t yet decided not to just knock you out and find some rock to stuff you under.”

“I like that plan,” Kara piped up, voice sounding more than a little broken. “I vote for the rock plan.”

J’onn placed a supportive hand on Kara’s shoulder and squeezed. Nearby, Barry sank to the ground, putting his elbows on his knees, head drooping. At a loss, Ryan sat too, though he chose to perch on a piece of rubble, one hand pressed over his mouth.

“We’re here for a reason,” Sara said after a moment. “All of us. Even Baldy over there, who I am on board with dropping a rock on. If we’re here, then we still have a chance to fix this, but if we have any hope of doing so, we need to work together. Not the first time we’ve saved the multiverse, right?”

“My first time,” Ryan said softly, raising a nervous hand.

To everyone’s surprise, a voice rang out from the darkness and rubble. “Then I suggest you listen to the Lady.”

Brow scrunching, Kate asked, “Is that...the ship? How….” 

She trailed off when a figure stepped around a half crumbled wall. It seemed to be a man, tall and slender. He moved quietly over the rubble, clearly someone used to stealth. To Kate’s surprise, his clothes, combat boots, dark jeans with textured knees, a dark sweater and a blue jacket, looked like they could be from Earth, but how would he be here?

“Snart?”

“Leonard?”

Barry and Sara spoke as one and the man stepped closer, a striking face coming into view.

“In the flesh,” he drawled, hands moving in an expressive gesture. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

Okay, now that sounded a bit creepy.

“Who are you?” Luthor demandes, looking put out. “You’re not a paragon!”

The stranger didn’t even glance at him, his eyes on Sara, then Barry, then Sara again. “Paragon is the last thing anyone would describe me as,” he drawled. “Though I am a hell of a thief.”

A slightly strangled sound escaped Sara. “You’re...you died!”

“He’s our Snart?” Barry asked, voice sharp, head swivelling from Sara the the stranger, Snart.

“Death might be overstating things,” he said, strolling closer. “See...I thought it was all over, when the the Oculus went boom and everything became a blinding light...but then I was somewhere else. Out of time and space and my own body, fragmented into the time stream. Saw you in there a few times, Scarlet.”

“How did you get out?” J’onn asked, peering at the man curiously, still standing with Kara.

“That’s the question. Time...doesn’t exist when you’re out of it. All I could do was watch endless variations of reality swirling by me. All the Earths, all the possibilities of what could and will happen,” His voice trailed off and he looked up at the stars before shaking his head. “It’s enough to drive a man mad...and then I was here. Like I’d never left...Oh no, stop….”

Barry had surged up off the ground and rushed the man, not in an attack, but to wrap his arms around him. He clung to him and muttered, “Just let me have this, it has been an awful few days.”

A long suffering look crossed Snart’s face and he heaved a sigh, patting Barry’s red clad back. Sara approached the two of them and raised a hand, resting it on his arm.

“It’s been years,” she said, eyes locked on his face. “Leonard, everyone’s gone….”

“The Anti-Monitor, I know,” he said, his free hand closing around hers. “I saw it all. Every Earth...Every you and Mick and Lisa….”

“Yes, I’m sure it was all very sad,” Lex said, rolling his eyes, “And as touching as this reunion is, we need to find food and shelter if we’re going to survive.”

Snart tossed a side eye at him before addressing Sara. “He doesn’t know how it works here, hmmm...also, he’s just awful on all Earths...well, 167 he’s mellowed with age and growing out of his obsessive fixation on Superman. I mean, partially understandable, as I got a look at the guy, but come on, have some self respect.”

“Can we not talk about my sort of cousin like that?” Kara managed to croak as Lex squawked indignantly.

Sara nodded. “Sure. Let’s talk about how we’re going to save the multiverse instead.”


End file.
